<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bible camp (each summer) by Useless_gay_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006598">bible camp (each summer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23'>Useless_gay_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>well, Emma had a feeling that her parents weren't gonna take her being a lesbian well but sending her to a bible camp? that's just harsh man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes I am starting a new series when I still haven't finished the others sue me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bible camp are you fucking kidding, this is the one place Emma didn’t want to spend her summer but her horrible parents decided differently. Emma never prayed but she thought now was an appropriate time to pray for god to smite her for being a lesbian, so she didn’t have to put up with this bullshit for the whole of the summer. okay that was a bit dramatic Nolan.</p>
<p>Sure, Emma wasn’t gonna enjoy being at home all summer considering the fact that her only friend was also at a bible camp that she forgot the name of already, oh and the fact that EMMA NOLAN IS IN LOVE WITH HER BESTFRIEND WHOSE MOTHER IS HIGHLY HOMOPHOBIC. So, to put it simple Emma is royally fucked.</p>
<p>She had no idea where they were but she could confidently say that they were not in Edgewater now. Emma knew that she was screwed when she saw that this place was called ‘servants of salvation’. Kill her please god she begged she cannot deal with a whole summer full of bible-thumping homophobes.</p>
<p>Well that’s what she thought until she saw an all to familiar face walking past her car. Remember that best friend that was at bible camp that Emma was in love with SHE JUST WALKED PAST. Of course alyssa Greene would be here, Emma now officially believes that she has the worst luck EVER.</p>
<p>Emma’s parents sped off as soon as she had gotten out of the car. “oh yeah goodbye to you too, assholes” Emma mutters before picking up the rucksack that was thrown out with her before turning to the entrance of the camp. “<em>servants of salvation </em>what sort of fucking name is that.” To say that Emma was pissed was an understatement she was livid she couldn’t be angrier at her stupid fucking parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>To say that Emma couldn’t believe that alyssa was here was the understatement of the fucking year. Of course Emma would be at the exact same camp as alyssa who is she kidding. But not to worry Emma has a plan and its quite simple, step 1 avoid alyssa all summer. That’s it that’s Emma’s plan, this plan would run smoothly as long as they were not in the same cabin- OH FOR THE LOVE OF-</p>
<p>Of course, due to Emma’s luck alyssa Greene just walked into Emma’s cabin looking very sweaty and hot, it was making Emma wonder what she would look like- NO EMMA NOLAN YOU DON’T GO THERE EVER. Okay maybe she has gone down that road a couple of time (that’s a lie its more like every time Emma dose well you know).</p>
<p>Emma’s plan has now officially gone to shit and her only hope now id to try and jump out of a window and escape. Okay who is Emma kidding she’s not jumping out of any windows anytime soon, so maybe she should just hide forever inside this cabin hoping that alyssa never sees her or gets put in the same bunk as her! Oh no, no please this cant be happening alyssa starts walking over to Emma’s bunk and wellbeing her best friend she immediately notices her, so there is all of Emma’s plans gone out the window in one go and they are burning in flames.</p>
<p>“oh my Christmas on a stick” alyssa seems to freeze once she sees Emma arguably looking kind of worried.” Emma! what are you doing here?” she said to Emma with her voice thick with care, you see this is why Emma is in love with her best friend definitely not the fact that she is hot as fuck- shit Emma’s got it bad.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy the food the my gay children</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma already hates it here, and it’s only been a week. she can’t deal with another jock saying something about being gay and how it’s a sin and shit and how if you are gay you can’t be a Christian, lucky for Emma she isn’t a Christian. She even had to sing songs about Jesus. Nothing against Christians I just think that some of their views are utter bullshit to be completely honest.</p>
<p>“Emma? Emma!” a familiar voice calling out her name is what snaps her out of her trance. Alyssa is calling for Emma to come join her on a walk around the camp, yeah like she needed more time for her ever-growing crush on alyssa get worse. But being the good friend that she is, and the sole point that Emma can’t say no to her, she enthusiastically agreed to go on a walk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shit. Shit. Fucking SHIT. When Emma agreed to this walk she thought that it would be easy but nope the word through that plan back into her face as well. If Emma wasn’t so unfit then maybe she wouldn’t be behind alyssa who is wearing very tight short and who very obviously walks a lot from the looks of it { 😉 }.</p>
<p>“you really are quite unfit aren’t you Nolan?” alyssa says finally stopping (thank fuck) and turning to Emma. “okay for one ouch and for two yes I am very unfit no need to rub it in Greene.” Emma manages to get out somehow which she was very confused with due to the total lack of oxygen she was getting.</p>
<p>“aww come on Nolan I expected you to have more stamina than this!” alyssa shouts before- wait did alyssa just flirt with Emma? Nahh she’s just wishing she did. “oh, and by the way I can tell when your staring Emma!” she hears alyssa shout from a little further ahead. Well, shit.</p>
<p>So to run down Emma is now 80% sure that alyssa was flirting and is now 100% sure she knows that she was staring at her ass. This summer is gonna be fucking brilliant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“hey em did I ever mention that you are literally my favorite person like ever?” alyssa says with curiosity once they had finally gotten to the top of the hill and sat down (oh and Emma had stopped looking at Alyssa’s ass, really a downside to the whole thing).</p>
<p>“I think I’ve heard it once or twice, but I think hearing it again won’t hurt” Emma says sitting down next to alyssa. “well then, you Emma Nolan are officially my favorite person from now and forever” alyssa says with the shiftiest posh and sophisticated accent Emma had ever heard and held out her pinky for Emma. Pinky swearing had started to be their weird form of promising something when they had first met.</p>
<p>Emma had been partnered up with alyssa for a chemistry experiment about making peanut brittle. Yeah, to put it simple alyssa kind of made it explode. So, from that day on Emma had pinky promised to help alyssa with her chemistry as much as she needed. And yes, she did end up surviving the rest of the class.</p>
<p>When Emma came out to alyssa she had honestly never been more scared in her life. Obviously, she knew that alyssa was the opposite of her mother, but you can’t blame her for being scared. But when she finally told alyssa that she was a lesbian in the band closet, alyssa had brought her into a massive hug held her pinky out and promised that she would be there for Emma no matter what. So far, she’s stuck to that promise but the whole Emma being in love with her thing well that’s where she’s scared, she would break the promise they have kept since freshman year.</p>
<p>“Emma? Emma!” alyssa calling her name was what broke Emma out of her trance again. “hm yeah?” Emma asked turning to face alyssa. “nothing you just seemed off in your own world. What are you thinking about?” alyssa asks with a look of curiosity. “just thinking of how we became friends and the fact that you blew up peanut brittle” alyssa groaned at that. “em I thought we were never gonna talk about that- “alyssa was slowly interrupted by Emma “alyssa you blew up peanut brittle, its peanut brittle for Christ sakes!” alyssa finally started to join Emma in her laughing fit now.</p>
<p>Emma missed this, the calm and unawkward silence that could settle between them. They both had been so caught up with tests and studying recently that they hadn’t talked much., and then alyssa was off to summer camp and Emma was prepared to wait almost 3 moths before talking to her best friend who was the most important person to her.</p>
<p>Emma was starting to think this summer camp was slowly getting better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to my girlfriend who I will definitely force to read this. is the SPaG better now love? oh and yes I will be deeply offended by your answer (jk) (maybe ;0)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello bitches hope you all enjoyed me putting off writing for some of my other stories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>